Siempre Juntos
by Carol MacLand
Summary: El pasado no les impidió enamorarse, él un joven trabajador sin recuerdo, ella una joven con muchos recuerdos dolorosos, juntos deciden darle una oportunidad al amor, mientras la vida continúa su curso
1. Chapter 1

**FIC**

 **Siempre Juntos**

 **De Carol MacLand**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd**

Resumen: El pasado no les impidió enamorarse, él un joven trabajador sin recuerdo, ella una joven con muchos recuerdos dolorosos, juntos deciden darle una oportunidad al amor, mientras la vida continúa su curso

Era una mañana soleada, como ya era costumbre Albert ya tenía listo el desayuno, el rico olor del café inundaba el ambiente, Candy aún dormía pero al sentir el aroma que emanaba el café se levantó de un salto, sin más corrió al baño, desde la puerta de la cocina él la observaba sonriente a la rubia, ella iba como apurada de regreso a su habitación envuelta en una toalla, viendo toda la escena el negaba con la cabeza pensando

\- Eres tan hermosa mi pequeña, suspirando caminó lentamente hacía la puerta del dormitorio de la joven, pero en su apuro la chica pasó como un torbellino sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada de aquel hombre que la miraba con una ceja levantada muy sonreído

\- Toc Toc Toc Toc Candy buen día, ¿te pasa algo pequeña? ¿ Por qué corres de esa manera? Del otro lado de la puerta, una joven muy molesta y desesperada contesta casi gritando

\- Por tu culpa, el hombre muy asombrado le contesta

\- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Acaso mis ronquidos no te dejaron dormir anoche? Luego se escuchó una sonora carcajada cada vez más alejada de la puerta, al escuchar las risas Candy se para en seco de peinar su larga cabellera, que trataba de recoger en una coleta alta , salió de la habitación con el rostro roja de la rabia, buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquélla risa burlona, que no le hacia la más mínima gracia, caminó directo a la cocina pero al no encontrarlo se fue rumbo a la sala, al verlo frente a la ventana, solo pudo respirar profundamente

La sola visión de ese hombre que parecía un ángel le quitaba el aliento y hacía que todo se le olvidará, con su dulce voz apenas audible le llano

\- Albert, fue apenas un murmullo, pero él lo escuchó y enseguida volteó con una enorme sonrisa, que al verla automáticamente cambio A una expresión de confusión y molestia

\- Pequeña ¿Por qué traes puesto el uniforme?

\- ¿ Cómo por qué? Volteó los ojos viendo hacia el techo y levantó sus manos hacia arriba, sin entender esa pregunta tan tonta

\- Albert porque tengo que i a trabajar, al escuchar esa respuesta, el rubio arqueó una ceja y en un tono molesto le pregunta

\- ¿Que acaso no quedamos que los fines de semana no harías guardias que no te correspondiera? la rubia abrió sus ojos de una manera tan exagerada y chistosa que enseguida la molestia del joven aumentará

\- ¿Guardias los fines de semana? Dijo ella sin entender por qué decía eso

\- ¡Si Candy, guardias los fines de semana! La chica sólo caminó hasta donde se encontraba parado el chico, con una mano tapando su boca, al estar frente a él y bajó la vista al suelo, para ocultar de él su rostro, en tono muy bajito sólo contestó

\- Lo siento Albert yo... yo yo lo olvide por completo y bueno yo... yo yo solo..

\- ¿Tu sólo qué Candy? ¿Podrías Verme a los ojos por favor?

\- Pues yo solo lo olvide

Albert con una expresión triste en su rostro volteo su cuerpo y dijo su vista en la calle, no dijo nada más, un un instante hubo silencio en la habitación, mientras Candy lo miraba su espalda ancha, tratando de contener la risa tapando su boca con ambas manos

\- ¿Así que sólo olvidaste que teníamos hoy un compromiso muy importante? ¿ Y además vas a cubrir una guardia que no te corresponde? Al escuchar la tristeza de en la voz de Albert, se acerco y le abrazó apoyando su mejilla en él y le contestó

\- No Albert, no olvide ese compromiso, ni esa promesa, solo olvide que hoy era sábado, al escuchar esta confesión él se volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, la vio a los ojos con, ella sólo reía mucha seriedad y un intenso brillo

\- Pues Señorita, todo este mal rato que me hizo pasar, merece un castigo ejemplar, sin más la levantó y recostada en el sofá, comenzó hacerle cosquillas

\- No te atrevas Albert, cosquillas no, cosquillas noooo, de nada sirvieron las queja, los reclamos llegaron tardes, las risas de Candy se escuchaba por todo el departamento, esas risa que tanto le gustaba escuchar y que tanto amaba él, eran música para sus oídos

Él dejó de hacerle cosquillas y ella continuaba riendo, él se fue acercándose poco a poco a su rostro, cuando ella se percató ya los labios de él estaba a milímetros de lo de ellas, su aliento tibio acariciaba sus labios y ella cerró los ojos esperando sentir la dulzura de aquellos besos, que noche le robaban el sueño, cuando por fin sus labios se encuentran son interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta

Tocar Toc Toc Toc. Con los ojos suplicantes la rubia pone una mano en su rostro y la otra en el cuello de Albert, diciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza que no se aleje de ella, él luego de apartarse un poco sonríe y se acerca para besarla , después de unos segundos y un beso corto, que les pareció de ensueño a ambos se escuchó nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, esta vez acompañados de una voz inconfundible para ambos

Tocar Tocar Toc Toc -Candy, Albert

\- Vamos Candy abre que tu risa se escuchaba cuando subíamos las escaleras, ambos rompieron un nuevo beso con mucho pesar, el rubio se levanto del sofá apartándose de ella con una sonrisa pícara y le guiño el ojo

\- Eso te pasa por consentir tanto a tus primos y a tus amigas, allí se enderezó como impulsada con resortes

\- Eso pasa por tu invitarlos a desayunar

\- ¿Qué? Yo no los invite pequeña, ellos se invitan solitos

CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIC**

 **Siempre Juntos**

 **De Carol MacLand**

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd** 1975 a 1979

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener**

 **EL TORBELLINO**

Sin parar de reír Albert se fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno al llegar a la puerta se detuvo ella se arreglaba el uniforme y se encaminaba para abrir

\- ¿El café Cómo siempre? Ella con una gran sonrisa le contesta

\- Claro cómo siempre y le guiño un ojo, aún se escuchaban los gritos y el golpeteo en la puerta, al abrir cuatro pares de ojos la veían de manera extraña, y la escrutaban de arriba a bajo

\- Hola chicos ¿Se puede saber cuál es el apuro y el afán? Porque casi me tiran la puerta, la cara de Archie hacía notar su molestia

\- ¿ Qué Tanto hacían que no abrían la puerta? ¿En dónde está Albert? Todos se asombraron al escuchar aquello que decía Archie, con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Pues acá estoy Archie  
¿ olvidaste que yo también vivo aquí y que está también es mi casa? Al escuchar lo que Albert decía la rubia se volteó y con una seña le pidió al rubio que se tranquilizara, mientras Stear le daba un codazo a su hermano y Patty y Annie no salían del asombro

Archie se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, Candy tratando de aligerar el ambiente les dice

\- Bueno imagino que por la hora ¿aún no han desayunado verdad? Pasen por favor, Patty al ver a Candy con el uniforme se sintió muy apenada y de inmediato quiso disculparse

\- ¿Oh Candy vas a trabajar, tienes guardia hoy? Disculpanos por favor, todo esto es mi culpa, yo quería verte en cuanto llegue, mejor volvemos luego, Albert, Candy disculpen por favor

El rubio al ver al grupo de jóvenes trato se no reírse, la actitud de Archie ya lo estaba cansando, pero cuándo vio toda ruborizada a Patty no pudo más que sonreír y contestar

\- No ¿Cómo crees Patty? Por favor pasen y nos acompañan a desayunar, a esta señorita hoy se le fueron los tiempos, y se levantó corriendo pensando que llegaría tarde a trabajar

Todos se voltearon a verla y Candy haciendo un puchero levanta los hombros y de lo más quitada de la pena ni se excusó

\- La culpa es tuya Albert, es que al sentir el rico aroma del café sólo me levante corriendo pensando que me había quedado dormida, y él sólo se quedó mirándome sin decir nada, en ese momento señalaba al rubio con su dedo índice, esto hizo que el rubio levantará sus brazo al cielo en señal de rendirse

\- Si parecía un torbellino de cabellos dorados corriendo cómo una loca y no me escuchabas ¿ Cómo decirte nada? La rubia abría muchísimo los ojos y se llevaba las manos a las caderas

\- Tú tenias que advertirme, que hoy no me tocaba ir a trabajar al hospital, y no quedarte parado viéndome correr como una loca

\- Tú no deberías ser tan despistada, mientras ellos discutían los cuatro visitantes los veían sin parar de reír bajito, cuándo el par de rubios se dieron cuenta de ello, se rieron con complicidad y se voltearon y gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUÉ LES CAUSA TANTA GRACIA? los cuatro dejaron de reír y se quedaron paralizados

Candy y Albert eran tranquilos y nunca se les veía molestos, por lo que está reacción y esos gritos los dejaron a todos atónitos, al ver que ni se movían los rubios estallaron en risas, los cuatro jóvenes tenían cara de susto y eso les pareció muy gracioso a los dos

\- Vamos chicos quiten esas caras es jugando, dijo la rubia sacándoles la lengua

-Mejor pasemos a desayunar que Candy y yo tenemos un compromiso y dependiendo de lo que resulte de el, quizás pronto les tengamos una gran sorpresa

\- Vamos no sean malos cuenten ¿cuál es la sorpresa? Preguntó Annie

\- Annie no seas indiscreta deja de preguntar, dijo Archie frunciendo el ceño, últimamente se sentía molesto por la cercanía cada vez más estrecha que se veía entre los rubios, y ni él mismo entendía qué le sucedía

\- Vamos chicos sean pacientes, es algo que seguramente les va alegrar o cuándo menos eso esperamos, decía Candy

Alber sólo observaba con una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia, sin perder detalle de sus gestos sus expresiones y esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como nunca, tampoco pasó desapercibido el gesto de incomodidad de Archie, Patty y Stear se miraban con complicidad y Annie no paraba de contar los detalles de una fiesta de la alta sociedad a la que fue recientemente

Una vez que los chicos se marcharán, Candy corrió a cambiarse la ropa, mientras Albert recogía la mesa y ordenaba las cosas colocando todo en su lugar, viendo el reloj de la pared el rubio se desesperaba

-Vamos apurate que a las once debemos estar con el Sr. MacGregor y su abogado, date prisa por favor

\- Cariño estoy trato de hacer, por favor ayúdame con esto, ella traía un collar en la mano, para que Albert le ayudará a ponérselo

\- Candy por favor, debemos ser puentes, el la veía a los ojos y ella se ponía d web puntillas para besar su barbilla

\- Sólo estamos los dos ¿Quién nos va a ver o escuchar? el rubio suspiro largamente mientras aseguraba el broche del collar y le decía al oído

\- Tienes razón cariño, le dio un beso envíe el cuello y la abrazó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo sin dejar ni un poco de espacio entre los dos, ella se estremeció ante esa caricia y haciendo acopio de todas su fuerzas rompió el momento

\- Estoy lista ya podemos irnos, se apartó de él y tomó su cartera, él ya l esperaba en la puerta cada día era más difícil mantenerse lejos de ella sin tomarla cómo. Su mujer, antes de salir del departamento el tomó su mano pero al ver que ella no caminaba, se volteó extrañado, ella tenía cara de preocupación, él queriendo tranquilizarla se acerco y la beso con ternura

\- Ya cariño, tranquila pequeña todo se resolvera el abogado de MacGregor nos ayudará a resolver esto

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Y si yo no consigo que me denpermiso a mi? Sin poder contener sus lágrimas se abrazó fuertemente al rubio

La cara de la rubia durante todo el camino era triste y pesarosa, cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que estaba por recibir una sentencia a muerte

CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **Carolina**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **LA ANULACIÓN**

La cara de la rubia durante todo el camino era triste y pesarosa, cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que estaba por recibir una sentencia a muerte

\- Tranquila Pequeña ¿O tienes dudas? ¿Candy estas  
Segura de lo que sientes por mí?

\- Si estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y lo que quiero de ti

\- Más te vale, porque yo no pienso alejarme de ti, ni por todo el Clan Andrew, en silencio caminaron tomados de la mano para ir a tomar un coche

Candy estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, Albert solo la observaba, hasta Que la abrazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla, la tomó de la barbilla con su mano libre para que lo viera a los ojos, ella se tranquilizó al ver el azul de sus ojos que tanta paz le daban

\- Con permiso o sin permiso, con papeles o sin papeles tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, así que tranquilízate, por favor confía en mi, esto fue suficiente para ella se calmara y sin decir nada apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del rubio hasta que consiguieron un coche y subieron a el para ir a la Residencia Mac Gregor, recorrieron todo el trayecto en esa posición, cada uno presa de sus pensamientos y temores hasta que llegaron a la su destino

Tomados de la mano llegaron a la puerta y tocaron un par de veces, minutos después la puerta se abrió

\- Buen día señorita Candy, Señor Albert, el señor William los esta esperando en el jardín pasen por favor, con un mano el ama de llaves les indicaba que continuarán

\- Buen día Maggi, contestaron los rubios al mismo tiempo por lo que la mujer les sonrió

\- Maggi hasta cuándo nos vas a llamar así? Ya no se cuantas veces te voy a pedir que nos llames por nuestros nombres, solo Albert y Candy por favor

\- Muchas gracias por la confianza, pero no sería correcto señorita Candy, pasen al jardín por favor, enseguida les llevo algo de tomar

\- ¿Sera que tienes jugo de naranja? Preguntó la rubia

\- Por supuesto que si Señorita ¿Qué desea tomar usted joven? Le preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al rubio

\- Lo mismo para los dos, contestó con una amable sonrisa el hombre

Candy y Albert llegaron hasta el jardín y de la nada una gran bola de pelos cayo sobre Albert con tanta fuerza que él termino en el suelo

\- Miena eres una traidora me cambiaste por Albert, decía la rubia viendo como le pasaba la lengua a Albert por la cara

Desde unos bancos al fondo del jardín se escuchó la voz de William Mac Gregor llamando al Animal

\- Miena, Miena ven ya, la enorme perra se levantó y salio corriendo hasta donde estaba Sentado su amo

\- Ven amor dame un beso, decía Albert con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras ella hacia un gesto de asco Con la cara

\- Ni de chiste te voy a besar mientras traigas tu cara llena de baba, antes te lavas bien con mucha agua y jabón

\- ¿Por qué me castigar así pequeña? el rubio ponía su mejor cara de víctima inocente aún tirado en el suelo simulando molestia, la rubia levantó su nariz y camino muy digna hasta donde estaba el Señor William, quién desde el banco en dónde se encontraba sentado los observaba

William Mac Gregor sonreía viendo los modos de aquella chiquilla rubia que había ganado su corazón con el paso del tiempo, ella se había ganado su cariño y la amaba cómo a una hija

\- Señor William cómo esta? Sin más ella corrió la corta distancia que aún les separaba y al llegar hasta el lo abrazó

\- Hija te extrañe tanto ¿Por qué tienes abandonado a este pobre anciano enfermo? Con mucha ternura abrazo a la joven y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

\- Oh por favor, que viejito tan quejumbroso, todos los fines de semana venimos a visitarlo sin falta, solo dejo de venir cuándo me toca hacer guardias y sin embargo Albert viene por en mi lugar

\- Hija ya te dije que no tienes necesidad de trabajar tanto ¿Hasta cuando me harás caso eh? Le reprochaba el Señor William a Candy sin dejar de abrazarla, Albert que ya se había aseado los veía conmovido, la escena le hizo recordar aquellos días en los que ella se fue a New York y él pensó que la había perdido, él comprendía ese sentimiento de soledad que sentía el señor William Mac Gregor, desechando esos tristes recuerdos sacudió la cabeza

\- Oh creo que me voy a poner celoso de tanto abrazo y a mi ni un beso en la mejilla me quiere aceptar, decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa en los labios

\- Albert pensé que ya no venían ¡mira la hora que es muchacho¡ el abogado llegará un poco tarde, Candy puso cara de decepción y soltando un suspiro se sentó en el banco

\- Por favor hija, quita esa cara no es que no vendrá, llegará un poco tarde es todo, tranquila que va a venir

\- Señor William disculpe es todo se complica, tengo miedo de que las cosas no salga bien y también está lo de mi permiso y si no me lo dan, no se que vamos hacer

\- Candy estuve averiguando sobre los ellos, y se corre el rumor que William Andrew está muy enfermos

\- ¿Enfermo el tío abuelo William? ¿El tío abuelo?

\- Al parecer sus parientes están asumiendo el control del Corporativo con la anuencia de Elroy Andrew, al ser ella la última Andrew pues todo pasará a sus manos, explicaba el anciano

\- Necesito verlo, ayúdame por favor Señor Mac Gregor, la rubia ya lloraba a más no poder

\- Candy eso no es todo

\- ¿De que más se enteró señor Mac Gregor? intervino el rubio con las facciones endurecidas por la rabia, esa bendita familia Andrew cada vez que aparecía era para causarle dolor a su pequeña

\- Ayer uno de mis abogados se entero de que están tratando de tramitando la anulación de tu adopción, lo siento hija, el rubio se contenía para no ir a consolarla de ver lo pálida que se ponía

\- ¿Candy mi amor te sientes mal?

\- No pasa nada Albert, ella trataba de minimizar los sentimientos que la asaltaron, Albert no sabía que decir para consolarla, solo atinó a acercarse y ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella y tomar una de sus manos, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Mac Gregor le entrego

\- Lamento todo esto hija aún eres menor de edad, esperemos que terminen con todo ese tramite, si me lo permites yo quisiera adoptarte, yo te quiero cómo a una hija nada me haría más feliz que lo seas realmente

La rubia sólo lloraba en silencio sin levantar la mirada, recordaba cuando fue llevada por George a la mansión de los Andrew por orden del abuelo William, cuándo la enviaron a Londres para que se superará la muerte de Anthony, cómo siempre la cuido y todo eso sin tan siquiera conocerla, mientras ella vagaba en sus recuerdos Albert se levantó y dando la cara a Mac Gregor indagó

\- ¿Pero quién está solicitando esto, acaso es William andrew?

Continuará ...


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

UNA MIRADA INCOMODA

\- No, Albert tengo entendido que el hombre está tan enfermo, que ya no se está haciendo cargo de nada, o eso es lo que se dice, quien está realizando la anulación es Elroy Andrew

\- ¿Por que esa mujer quiere hacer eso? Cada vez, que el nombre de esta mujer tan siquiera es mencionado es un conflicto en donde Candy siempre se ve afectada, Albert estaba molesto mientras ella lloraba desconsolada en silencio

\- Candy, Candy la llamaba Albert sin hacerle reaccionar, - Candy corazón, por favor, al escuchar esto esto último la rubia levanto su rostro, viendo al Señor William contestó

\- La señora Elroy nunca me quiso, siempre se opuso a que el abuelo William me adoptara

\- Vamos ánimo Candy de todas maneras ya tu no utilizas ese apellido, refutó molesto Mac Gregor al ver como la pequeña Candy lloraba por culpa de los Andrew

\- No lloro por eso, es que ellos... Ellos mi familia Stear, Archie y Anthony ellos siempre fueron mi familia, nuevamente rompió en Llanto sin poder evitarlo

\- Pequeña ellos siempre serán tu familia, tu sabes que ellos te aman, seas que legalmente lleves el apellido Andrew o no

\- Si Albert, yo lo se Anthony y los chicos siempre estarán en mi corazón, sin más Candy se abrazo a Albert y ante un William MacGrgor asombrado, que no terminaba de entender la relación de estos dos, a l ver cómo se abrazaban estrechamente

\- Entonces arriba ese ánimo, Stear y Archie siempre serán tus primos y estarán pendientes de ti, vamos Candy sonríe y trata de ve r el lado positivo de todo esto, Candy poco a poco fue esbozado una sonrisa al comprender lo que todo aquello implicaba

\- ¿Albert el permiso? El rubio le guiño un ojo y ella se tranquilizó

\- ¿Señor Mac Gregor Usted sabe en donde se encuentra el abuelo William? Me gustaría verlo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, al escucharla decir esto se sentó junto a ella

\- No hija, desde que el antiguo patriarca del Clan Andrew falleció, todo ha sido un misterio, yo recuerdo que en ese tiempo nos encontramos Lucy y yo en Escocia, todo aquello fue muy confuso, pues no se dio a conocer al bendito sucesor, el rumor que se escuchaba era que se encontraba acá en América y que los negocios serían llevados desde acá por algún asunto familiar

\- ¿Candy tu sabes? Desde que me conociste y me confundieras con ese hombre te dije que no soporto a los Andrew, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, no quiero tener ninguna relación con esa familia, por ellos en los últimos años perdí muchos negocios, que han dejado sin trabajo a muchas familias, por culpa de Raimon Leagan perdí muchas inversiones estos últimos cuatro años, no soporto a esa gente que pisotea la dignidad de los demás, por dinero

\- Ok.. Ok ya no se altere, Hasta donde yo se el Señor Leagan no es una mala persona, al igual que él, George solo recibe instrucciones, yo estoy segura que no fue William Andrew quien hizo esas cosas, tuvo que ser alguien más, Señor William ponga se a pensar ¿si no como se molestó en adoptar a una pobre huérfana que ni siquiera conoce? Por un momento los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, después de unos minutos el rubio comenzó a hablar

\- Señor William yo conozco a los chicos Andrew y le aseguro que no son malas personas, cosa que no puedo decir de las mujeres de esa familia

\- ¿Hijo estas seguro? Preguntó Mac Gregor viendo directamente a los ojos a Albert

\- Si, claro que estoy seguro ellos me ayudaron mucho cuándo Candy me encontró sin memoria en el hospital

\- Ummm, fue la única respuesta del hombre mayor que paseaba su mirada de un rubio a otro, pensando que pronto podría indagar que tipo de relación llevaba ese par, en cuanto adoptara a Candy esté muchachito le tendría que explicar muchas cosas y entregarle cuentas

Candy al observar a Mac Gregor y viendo como los observaba y la dirección que estaba tomado aquella conversación, agradeció la llegada del ama de llaves con las bebidas

\- Estos juguitos están bien para Estos muchachitos, a mi tráigame un whisky o un coñac por favor ¿Albert tu no quieres uno? Albert enseguida se atoro con lo que bebía, mientras se giraba a ver a su pequeña, quién los miraba con ojos inquisidores a los dos

\- Acá ninguno de los dos va a tomar otra cosa que no sea jugo de naranja bien frío ¿entendido?

\- Vamos será una copa nada más, alegaba el viejo testarudo con aire autoritario y la rubia lo miraba desafiante

\- Pues como su enfermera yo le digo que NO

Albert no dejaba de reír al ver como aquel hombre era mangoneado por esa pequeña mujer, que en lugar de una enfermera parecía estar regañando a un niño pequeño, mientras aquella escena se desarrollaba en el jardín, el abogado Alexander Makensy observaba desde un ventanal, pero su atención se centraba en esa chica rubia, el joven abogado miraba absorto los movimientos de la joven sin perder detalles, Albert al sentir algo extraño giró para encontrarse con la figura de aquel hombre que ni parpadeaba al seguir con la mirada los movimientos de su pequeña, sin saber por qué el sentir la presencia de aquel hombre activo las alarmas en él

Sin pensarlo se acerco a la rubia y la tomó de la mano, el Señor Mac Gregor al observar se puso serio al ver como el rubio la pegaba a su cuerpo, en ese momento Mac Gregor observó un cambio de actitud del joven y la expresión de su cara y volteo hacia la casa para ver aquel hombre extraño en su sala

Aun cuando no era nada raro que el rubio la tomará de la mano, ella sintió algo extraño y sin pensarlo lo abrazó de la cintura y escondió su cara en su fuerte pecho, él suspiró a abrazándola con mucha fuerza

\- ¿Sabes que eres mi vida entera verdad?

\- Si y tu la mía Albert, ella se separó lentamente de él y poniéndose en puntillas le dio un beso en los labios, primero fue sólo un roce pero poco a poco se hizo más intenso, sin muchas ganas Albert rompió el beso para levantarla y darle vueltas en el aire sin importar que los estuvieran observando desde la ventana

La atención de Alexander Makensy fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos a su espalda

\- Buenos Días ¿En qué puedo servirle dijo el Señor Mac Gregor con un tono de voz bastante fuerte?

\- Oh, Buenos días vengo a conversar con el Señor Más c Gregor, si es tan amable de avisarle, Mac Gregor se molestó por aquella respuesta y enseguida le preguntó

\- ¿Cómo para qué busca usted el Señor Mac Gregor?

\- Disculpe pero el motivo de mi entrevista es confidencial

Mac Gregor Abrió sus ojos cómo platos al escuchar la respuesta que aquel descarado joven le dio

\- ¿Podría decirme a quién debo anunciar? El hombre al escuchar esto de manera descarada se volteó a ver de arriba a bajo al viejo que prendía interrogarlo, sin responder volvió su mirada nuevamente para ver hacia donde se encontraban Albert, Candy y miena

\- Dígale que Alexander Makensy le busca, sin quitar su mirada de Candy el hombre ni tan siquiera volteó a mirar a quien le hablaba

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

UM MAL DIA

La actitud de este sujeto le molesto sobremanera a Mac Greror, el hombre estaba tan distraído mirando a la rubia que ni cuenta se dio cuando el hombre con quien hablaba salió de la habitación furioso, cuando iba hacia el jardín se encontró con el ama de llaves, quien al ver la expresión en la cara del Señor se mostró contrariada

\- ¿Maggi Podrías decirme que diantres hace ese hombre en mi casa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste pasar sin preguntarme? La pobre mujer no sabía que contestar de lo asustada que se encontraba

\- Pues... Pues él dijo que era su abogado, y que venía porque tenia una cita, que usted lo estaba esperando, el hombre le dirigió una mirada fría y fulminante que ella tenía tiempo sin ver, desde que la señorita Candy empezó a visitarlo con el joven Albert el carácter y los modos de su jefe se habían suavizado y ya nunca actuaba de la manera tan tenebrosa como lo hacía en antaño, de inmediato la muchacha se asustó cuándo con voz vacilante le habló

\- Maggi ve por Albert y por Candy que me siento bien, Mac Gregor estaba pálida

Maggi corrió hasta el jardín y la los rubios al verla tan asustada se tomaron de la mano como por reflejo y comenzaron a correr hacía la casa asustados, Candy se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Albert pensando lo peor Miena al sentir tanta agitación en los rubios también corrió tras ellos

Candy paro su carrera en seco cuando vio a Mac Gregor recostado del marco de la puerta, su rostro estaba desencajado y sólo al mirarlo se veía que estaba mal, la rubia soltó la mano de Albert y corrió unos metros más y llegó hasta él y lo abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos le reprocho

\- ¿Por qué Me asusta así? ¿Acaso quieres matarme de la angustia? Me prometes ser mi padre y ahora me vas a dejar?

En el rostro de Mac Gregor se dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar lo que ella le decía, estaba conmovido por las lágrimas y las palabras de aquélla atolondrada muchacha a quien quería cómo a una hija

\- Nunca te causaría de manera intencional ninguna preocupación, diciendo esto el hombre se desvaneció y justo Albert pudo sostenerlo para detener su caída, lo levantó y lo llevó a su habitación, Candy corría por el botiquín para tomarle la presión después de unos minutos por fin reaccionaba, y ella nuevamente rompía en llanto

\- Usted sabe que le quiero cómo a un padre, no me de otro susto así o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, Maggi y Albert estaban tras la rubia preocupados y Mac Greor no pudo más que sonreír al escuchar la manera en que ella le hablaba

El abogado que había visto todo lo que sucedió y cuándo subían con el hombre las escaleras guiado por su curiosidad había decidido subir, sin percatarse de la presencia de la enorme perra, que desde que lo había visto estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de aquel extraño, cuando este iba a subir el primer escalón ella le ladro, poco faltó para que lo mordiera cuándo desde arriba se escuchó una voz firme dando una orden

\- Sentada Miena, aún cuando obedeció el animal no dejaba de gruñir y mostrar los dientes, el hombre no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo

\- Miena ven, ordenó Albert y ella obedeció con renuencia la orden, al llegar Albert se dirigió a hombre

\- En un momento bajo atenderle, la voz y la actitud del Albert le hizo pensar que hablaba con el dueño de la casa, al llevar a la perra con su amo Mac Gregor habló en voz alta para el mismo

\- Este hombre no me inspira nada bueno, al escucharlo el rubio de inmediato contestó

\- Usted descanse tranquilo que yo hablaré con él, Albert se despidió con una venía y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy atendiendo al enfermo

\- Buenas tardes, disculpe la espera pero se nos presentó una emergencia hace unos momentos ¿En que podemos ayudarle?

\- Buenas tardes ¿Es usted el Señor William Mac Gregor?

\- No Albert White, dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano a lo que el abogado lo vio de manera despectiva

\- Vengo a ver a el Señor William Mac Gregor, no con uno de sus empleados, antes de que Albert pudiera contestar, Candy y Mac Gregor venía bajando a mitad de la escalera

\- Chan eil an duine seo mo bhrosnachah sam bith math  
( este hombre no me inspira nada bueno) Albert sin voltear contestó

-Me ni mó, ach mar a chi thubheagagam (a mi tampoco, mucho menos cómo ve a mi pequeña)

El hombre al terminar de bajar la escalera se acercó a Albert y le puso su mano libre en un hombro

\- Hijo después debemos hablar sobre esto, la rubia abría mucho los ojos y parpadeaba sin entender que habían dicho, y más aún escuchar a Albert, por lo que casi gritando les preguntó

\- ¿Qué fue eso Albert? Sin saber que contestar y mas sorprendido que ella solo pudo levantar los hombros y decirle

\- Luego hablamos y te explico amor, el abogado sin entender lo que sucedía entre estos tres, en un tono bastante grosero se volteó y en un tono de reclamo preguntó

\- Será que ya le avisaron al Señor Mac Gregor o los empleados de esta casa son todos unos ineptos

La cara de Albert se fue transformando y sólo se notaba furia, Candy en toda su vida nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos azules el cielo antes de que se desate una tormenta, miena gruñía y William Mac Gregor palidecía nuevamente de lo furioso que estaba, la pobre rubia No sabía si contener al animal, a Albert o atender Mac Gregor, de manera instintiva soltó un grito

\- Miena tranquila, vamos afuera, a lo que el animal obedeció si dejar de mostrar los dientes, la rubia veía al anciano con los ojos suplicantes

\- Prometiste no hacerme sufrir y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación, luego de dar unos pasos se detuvo y vio a Albert por unos segundos

\- Por favor atiende al caballero Albert, él al verla tan preocupada a su pequeña no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y señalarle el camino a el hombre con una mano, ese sujeto acababa de armar aquel revuelo en lo que debió ser una agradable mañana para ellos

Al llegar a la sala Albert le hizo seña al hombre para que se tomara asiento, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro y sin rodeo le habló

\- Realmente no entiendo que fue todo ese espectáculo, ni que hace usted acá, el hombre se quedó viendo al rubio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin contestó

\- ¿Es usted William Mac Gregor? Porque. De no ser así no tenemos nada que hablar

\- Pues entonces me temo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, le agradezco se retire en este momento

El hombre aunque ofendido entendió por la manera de actuar de aquel joven, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a mandar y dar órdenes, sin más se levantó y estando apuntó de retirarse cuándo se detuvo y mirándolo de modo desafiante le dijo

\- Informe al Señor Mac Gregor que Alexander Makensy estuvo acá de parte de Stefan Johnson

\- Stefan Johnson? Preguntó el rubio

\- Si, contestó el hombre con un monosílabo

\- Le agradezco le diga a el Señor Stefan que el señor Mac Gregor esperaba verle a él y no a un emisario, espero tenga un buen día

\- Mark, por favor acompaña hasta la salida al caballero, sin más Albert apresuró el paso y fue a buscar a Candy y al señor Mac Gregor preocupado por su salud

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **FRAGMENTOS DEL AYER**

Albert subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Mac Gregor

\- Amor ¿en qué te ayudo? La rubia que se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama se levantó y camino para tomarlo de la mano, caminaron hasta un sofá y se sentaron juntos

\- Habla bajito, se le subió la presión, gracias a Dios estábamos con él, Albert él ya no puede estar solo Maggi y Mark no sabrían que hacer, no podemos llevarlo a casa, esta muy pequeño el departamento, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y él la abrazó, se mantuvieron en silencio, y se sentaron juntos en un sofá doble tomados de las manos, se mantuvieron por tanto tiempo así que se quedaron dormidos

Cuándo Mac Gregor despertó estaba muy desorientado, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado y que se encontraba en su habitación, se sentó y prendió una pequeña lampara veladora que se encontraba en una mesita junto a su cama, al voltear vio a ese par de jóvenes dormidos juntos, se habían quedado cuidandolo, cómo si realmente eran su familia, eso lo hizo reflexionar sobre su pasado y lo solo que se encontraba

\- Mi Lucy, Camil dijo en un susurro, recordando a las dos mujeres que llenaron a su vida, su familia, a una la perdió por su terquedad y la otra por una enfermedad terminal, por un momento cerró sus ojos y en silencio oró por que Dios cuidará a Camil y por el descanso eterno del alma de su esposa

Después de orar se incorporó y antes de salir se paro a ver a los jóvenes, que sin ser su familia se preocupaban por él, sin esperar nada a cambio, luego de observarlos por un rato se levantó y fue por Maggi

\- Maggi prepara por favor dos habitaciones, la chica asintió con la cabeza

\- Que sea en menos de quince minutos, luego ve por ese los par, están en mi habitación, los empleados se apuraron y en tiempo récord prepararon las dos habitaciones, y Maggi fue a despertar a Candy y Albert, ambos se despertaron sobresaltado y corrieron hacia la cama

\- ¿Maggi en donde esta? La rubia sacudía a la empleada de los hombros al borde de la histeria

\- El señor está esperándoles para cenar, la empleada estaba sorprendida por la reacción de la joven

\- ¿Maggi que hora es? Preguntó el rubio

\- Ya van a dar las ocho joven

\- ¡Candy por Dios ya es tarde! A esta hora no podemos conseguir un coche para ir al departamento desde acá

\- Lo lamento mucho Albert ¿tenías que ir a trabajar? La rubia estaba realmente apenada

\- Tranquila pequeña, es solo que no me gusta dormir fuera de casa, es todo, no te preocupes, pensé que iríamos a celebrar después de hablar con el abogado, pero ya ves que día tan extraño

\- Albert pareces un niño chiquito

\- Ummm no lo creo que un niño no haría esto, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, haciéndola suspirar

\- Cielo no hagas eso, por favor, no estamos... No estamos en casa Albert

\- Princesa tranquila no va a pasar nada, nada que tú no quieras

\- Albert que no estamos en casa, en contra de su voluntad se apartó de ella suspirando

\- ¿Candy sabes que eres mi vida, mi mundo entero?

Ella lo miro y llevo ambas manos a su cuello, se puso en puntillas para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, lo vio a los ojos fijamente por un momento y en un suspiro le contestó

\- ¿Sabes que tu eres la mía? Como respuesta el rubio le regaló una sonrisa Que le derritió el corazón

\- Vamos mi pequeña princesa

Bajaron a encontrarse con Mac Gregor, iban tomados de la mano pero al llegar al comedor se soltaron por respeto al Señor Mac Gregor, él ya se encontraba sentado en esperan dolos, tenía la mirada perdida en el retrato de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color miel que colgaba en una de las paredes

Los rubios se quedaron observando la tristeza en la mirada del hombre, ellos bien podían entender y reconocer esa mirada, ya que en carne propia habían sentido el peso de la soledad, la rubia rompió el silencio trayendo al anciano a la realidad

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- ¡Hija! Me siento mejor, gracias por todo, gracias a los dos por acompañarme

\- No se preocupe, no es nada, usted sabe que lo hacemos de corazón

\- Yo lo se Albert, yo lo se, por favor tomen asiento, vamos a cenar, luego pueden quedarse a pasar la noche o llevarse uno de los coches, después de una pequeña pausa, y de ver fijamente a Albert le dijo

\- Necesito hablar contigo cuándo terminemos de cenar, por favor

\- Por supuesto contestó el rubio muy extrañado

\- En realidad quiero hablar con ambos, en ese momento la rubia trago en seco

\- Por supuesto, con testó la rubia

La cena transcurrió en calma y con una charla amena, realmente se sentían como una familia los tres en esa mesa, luego de terminar la cena pasaron a la sala para a conversar, Candy y Albert se sentaron juntos tomados de las manos

\- ¿Chicos yo quiero saber qué piensan? Los rubios se vieron las caras pero fue Albert quien tomó aire para contestar

\- Pues me parece que lo más prudente sería quedarnos a pasar la noche, sería una imprudencia dejarlo solo y también salir a estas horas de la noche ¿Verdad Candy?

\- Si, contestó la rubia, Mac Gregor soltó una carcajada, por la respuesta que le dieron, por lo que los rubios se quedaron viéndolo sin entender

\- ja ja ja ja Aunque eso me parece muy sensato, no es eso a lo que me refería, quiero saber ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Van a seguir viviendo juntos?

\- Claro que sí, contestó sin inmutarse el rubio, mientras sentía que Candy se tensaba y apretaba con fuerza su mano

\- ¿Candy tu crees que es correcto que ustedes continúen viviendo juntos? Esta vez Mac Gregor fijo su mirada en la rubia, ella volteó su rostro hacia Albert, cuando giro a ver a Mac Greor tenia una sonrisa radiante y un inesperado brillo en su mirada

\- Si, nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, él es mi hogar y yo soy el suyo, el rubio sonreía y sin pensarlo levantó la mano de su princesa y la beso

El hombre solo los observó sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y camino hacía la ventana, hasta que por fin lo escucharon decir

\- Ustedes se aman, solo un cielo no podría verlo, entonces mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Cuándo se van a casar? ¿O creen que este pobre viejo se irá con el señor sin conocer a sus nietos?

Candy y Albert solo se veían, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, en vista de que ellos no decían nada, el decidió continuar con su ataque y se sentó frente a ellos a esperando que alguno de los dos hablara

\- ¿Ummmm Entonces ahora un gato les comió la lengua? ¿O es qué tengo que interrogarlos para que me cuenten qué es lo que están pensando hacer?

\- Pues bueno, usted verá, contesto la rubia - Yo, bueno nosotros realmente nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nos separamos en Londres y pues, pasó el tiempo y cuando estaba por mis estudios de enfermería, Albert llegó sin memoria desde el frente Italiano y pues desde entonces vivimos juntos, no vivimos como pareja, bueno no exactamente como un matrimonio, pero si somos pareja ahora, no como usted cree pero si estamos juntos, Candy estaba nerviosa y bajó la mirada por lo que Albert tomó la palabra

\- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que el destino nos reencontró, ya pasaron tres años de eso ella fue mi luz en medio de esa oscuridad, me cuido en contra de todo y de todos, solos sus primos y sus amigas Patty y Annie nos apoyaron, ellos ya me conocían desde Londres, con el tiempo y lo que nos ha tocado vivir y compartir, esa amistad y el lazo que nos unía se fue transformando en amor y así cómo ella lucho por mi yo luchar por ella

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **UNA NUEVA HISTORIA UN NUEVA APELLIDO**

\- Ya nos tocó pasar y superar varios malos ratos, sobretodo con la Señora Elroy, que ya ha molestado a Candy varías veces, fueron al hospital y provocando que la despidieran por suerte pudo conseguir trabajo en otro hospital, planeamos continuar juntos en contra de quien sea

\- ¿Por qué no se casan? ¿O ustedes pretenden seguir viviendo en esas condiciones? Candy suspiró y con una tímida sonrisa le contestó

\- Cuando podamos resolver nuestra situación legal, sobre todo ese asunto legal de Albert nosotros... Mac Gregor interrumpió el discurso de la joven

\- ¿Es decir que cuando resuelvas ese asunto se van a casar?

\- Si, contestaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que se requiere para resolver todo este asunto, mañana mismo comenzamos a tramitarlo

\- Señor Mac Gregor todo ese papeleo lo estamos haciendo con ayuda del hogar de ponny, pero el trámite lleva tiempo, por eso queríamos asesoraría particular, Albert se hundió en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado

Candy al verlo con esa expresión de desaliento suspiró y con su mano retiró un mechón de su frente, Mac Gregor al ver ese gesto tan íntimo entre los dos jóvenes, se prometió ayudarlos

\- ¿Albert y qué apellido pretendes o quieres Llevar? El rubio volteo a ver a Candy con una amplia sonrisa

\- ¿White? Candy se abalanzó sobre él y escondió la cara en su cuello, entre sollozos le dijo

\- Gracias amor, la rubia lo veía con total admiración

\- Albert y si ustedes dos en lugar de White son Mac Gregor? Aquella proposición los tomó a ambos por sorpresa

-Señor Mac Gregor muchas gracias, yo... Pues yo estoy muy grande para que adopte ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, el rubio reía a mandíbula abierta

\- Albert estoy hablando en serio, si no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, ni tu apellido ¿Por qué no pueden utilizar el mío?

\- Es que no me parece correcto, ya había hablado con Candy sobre esto y pues nos parece conveniente utilizar el de ella, Mac Gregor vio a la pareja y comenzó a sonreír

\- Albert cuando deje de ser una Andrew será una Mac Gregor, decía el hombre sonriente, los rubios se veían el uno al otro un tanto extrañados

\- Pero aun no hablaremos de eso, yo... Yo no quiero ser una carga para usted, ya ve que lo fui, lo soy para los Andrew, yo nunca seré una señorita de la alta sociedad, Candy estaba con la mirada baja y Albert la veía con ternura parecía una niña cuando se ponía así

\- Ummm pues no, una señorita no, dijo Mac Gregor viéndola fijamente y la rubia levantaba su rostro y lo veía con los ojos muy abierto, una cosa era decirlo y otra escuchar que otra persona lo afirmara, Albert solo los veía divertido, este par parecían realmente padre he hija, testarudos, mandones y cabezas duras

\- ¿Qué? Contestó la rubia con el rostro colorado, Albert se contenía para no soltar la carcajada y Mac Gregor la veía alzando una de sus cejas

\- Lo que escuchaste hija, no serás una señorita de sociedad, Candy se levantó y puso sus brazos en las caderas ya estaba a punto de comenzar a decir cuanta barbaridades que se le venía a la mente cuando Mac Gregor continuó hablando

\- Serás la dama de sociedad, más gentil y bondadosa que todo Chicago llegue a conocer, La señora Candy Mac Gregor, la rubia estaba asombrada de lo que sus oídos escuchaban, "La Señora Mac Greor" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y ya ni dijo nada

\- Albert te pido que por favor lo pienses, ustedes son la única familia que tengo en el mundo, el día que no esté todos mis bienes serán de ustedes, ¡eso si! Quiero nietos, pronto, ya... Bueno Ya, ya nooo después de que se casen

\- Ohhhh un momento, no podemos aceptar, Albert enseguida dejo de sonreír

\- Solo piénsalo, los dos piensen lo que les estoy diciendo, sobretodo porque Candy aún es menor de edad y por lo que se, esa mujer no descansará hasta ver a Candy lejos de Chicago, recuerden que aun es menor de edad y los Andrew son una familia muy influyente, solo quiero que estés protegida, Albert mañana me gustaría pedirte un favor y hablar de esto para que tomes la mejor decisión

\- Nooo, ningún mañana, ahora mismo quiero saber que esta pasando, alegó la chica bastante molesta

\- Candy, le habló Albert en tono de advertencia

\- No es justo Albert, lo mismo hacía la tía abuela, tomaba decisiones sin tomarme en cuenta

\- Es verdad pequeña, creo que mejor hablamos de esto de una vez, para saber que decidir

\- Está bien, tengo un amigo en el juzgado y Elroy Andrew no sólo quiere anular la adopción, esta tramitando que seas enviada a un convento hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, según entendí está alegando que te tiene buena voluntad y no quiere dejarte desprotegida, el hombre fijo la mirada en los rubios que estaban asombrados de lo que les contaban

\- ¿Ella puede hacer eso? Preguntó la rubia sorprendida

\- Si, tiene las influencias y el poder suficiente para hacerlo, el rubio ahora entendía el por qué de la conversación anterior sobre su convivencia

\- Elroy al parecer, alegó que vives con un hombre sin estar casada, que teme que te pierdas y tomes el mal camino, el Juez está considerando seriamente su solicitud Candy, porque tu al ser menor de edad estarás bajo la protección del estado, ellos pueden enviarte al convento, la joven se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su novio con cara de terror

\- Huyamos Albert, no me importa lo que ella quiera, yo no quiero separarme de ti, ella no tiene ningún derecho

\- Por ahora legalmente si Candy, dijo amargamente el rubio con mucho pesar

\- Y yo no tengo los medios o las influencias para enfrentarlos, los rubios se veían a los ojos con miedo de ser separados

\- No cómo albert, o Albert White pero Albert Mac Greor tendría el dinero el poder y las influencias para enfrentar a esa familia, y tu Candy serias mi hija y como tal podrías casarte con quién lo desees

\- Esto es algo que no podemos decidir a la ligera, ¿si en algún momento recuperó la memoria y resulta que soy realmente un delincuente?

\- Ya hablamos sobre eso, no eres un delincuente, señaló inmediatamente la rubia

\- Si es así, ese sería tu pasado, y ya habrías dejado de serlo, ahora serías un Mac Gregor y concuerdo con Candy, no debiste ser un delincuente ¿en donde habrás aprendido hablar en gaélico Albert?

\- No lo sé, sólo entendí lo que usted dijo y contesté sin pensar, las palabras solo salieron de mi boca

\- Es verdad Albert, el otro día ayudaste a esa señora francesa que había perdido a su hijo en el parque

\- Se ve que recibiste una buena educación hijo, todo el trámite que estás haciendo tardará meses y quizás ya sea tarde para evitar que Candy sea enviada a un convento y lo que les propongo sería mucho más fácil y rápido de tramitar, chicos les dejo para que conversen y tomen una decisión, me siento un poco cansado, por favor traten de tomar una decisión midiendo las consecuencias y lo que está en juego, el trámite que está haciendo Elroy está ya bastante adelantado, Buenas noches, Mac Gregor se retiró de la sala

\- Buenas noches, contestaron al mismo tiempo los rubios y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin soltarse de las manos

\- ¿Albert no crees que sea una exageración?

\- Ya vez la manera en que te despidieron del hospital, el dinero puede hacer que las cosas ocurran princesa

\- No quiero que me envíe a un convento Albert, no quiero separarme de ti

\- Ni yo, por mi condición y mi amnesia el juez podría fallar a su favor, pero lo que Mac Greor dice es verdad, eres menor de edad

\- Es extraño que los chicos no nos contarán nada Albert ¿no te parece? Decía la rubia con tristeza

\- Seguramente no saben nada de este asunto princesa, vamos a descansar ya tomaremos una decisión al respecto, en total silencio subieron cada uno a la habitación que Maggi les había asignado

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro con el único fin de entretener

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

En silencio cada uno entro a la habitación que le habían asignado, esta sería una noche larga y tormentosa, cada uno trataba de buscar una solución práctica al asunto.

Lo mejor era simplemente tomar sus cosas y marcharse sin dejar rastro pensó ella.

Él que la conocía tan bien, sabia que separarla de sus primos y sus amigas, era como arrancarle parte del corazón se preocupaba por ella, toda la noche se la pasó pensando, tratando de encontrar la manera de agilizar los trámites y solventar su situación legal, para poder casarse con ella, cada uno en su cama daba vuelta sin poder conciliar el sueño, nada los prepararía para lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

A las diez de la mañana Williams Mac Gregor les esperaba impaciente para desayunar, esperaba tener una respuesta, quería que los rubios portarán su apellido a la brevedad posible, si el podía evitarlo Elroy Andrew no le tocaría ni un solo pelo a sus muchachos, por más que buscará razones, no encontraba ni una sola por la que aquélla mujer odiaba tanto a esa dulce muchacha que había robado su corazón, apresar de lo mal que él la trató cuando la conoció ella siempre lo trató con amabilidad y cariño.

Las cavilaciones de Mac Gregor fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de pasos, después de unos minutos por fin la pareja entraba al comedor tomados de la mano, en total silencio.

-Buenos días, estaba empezando a pensar que dejarían a este pobre anciano desayunando sólo y triste.

-¡Que viejito tan manipulador! La rubia se acerca sonriente, mientras decía de manera cariñosa aquélla palabras mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso e su blanca cabellera, Albert sonría ante aquel cuadro, quién no conociera a ese par pensaría que realmente era familia.

-Buenos días Señor Mac Gregor, el saludo del joven hizo que el anciano fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Vamos hijo, no me hables con tanto formalismo, espero que pronto puedas decirme tío o simplemente William, Albert reía, por lo visto este hombre era tan obstinado como su novia.

-Aún no tomamos una decisión con respecto a eso, al llegar al departamental le prometo que hablaremos y le daremos una respuesta, el desayuno transcurrió en silencio y en cuanto terminaron de comer los rubios abandonaron la mansión de su querido amigo.

\- ¿Tú crees que la señora Elroy sea capaz de enviarte a un convento pequeña? Las palabras del rubio rompían el silencio entre los dos.

-Si, ella sería capaz, y sin el tío abuelo que la contenga, la rubio suspiro sintiéndose impotencia.

-Entonces la idea de Mac Gregor de adoptarte no es tan descabellada, el rubio la tomó de la mano para infundirle algo de seguridad.

-No sería correcto Albert.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que considerar antes tomar una decisión, Albert realmente estaba viendo aquéllo como una opción, minutos más tarde tomaron un carruaje para ir a departamental para prepararse e ir cada uno a su trabajo, dejando a un lado el tema por el momento se pusieron de acuerdo en que ella lo esperaría al terminar su turno, para ir juntos a casa.

A las afueras del edificio se encontraban varios hombres se encontraban apostados, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás pues el carruaje los dejo justo enfrente de la entrada, así que sin aviso Albert atrajo a la rubia hasta él y le dio un beso, esto era algo que no se permitía en la época, por lo cual uno de aquellos hombres se les acercó, este se le veía la molestia en el semblante.

-Jóvenes esas demostraciones de afecto están fuera de lugar, la rubia que no salía de su asombro sólo pudo parpadear.

-¿Y por qué usted se cree con derecho a decirnos eso? El joven adoptó la misma postura de aquel sujeto.

-Más vale que se retiren sino quieren que me los lleve detenidos a ambos, en cuanto el rubio escucho aquéllo su mente trabajo a mil por segundo pero antes de que reaccionara ella intervino.

-Disculpe oficial, no pretendíamos ofender a nadie, disculpe a mi esposo, recién nos casamos y aún estas emocionado, el hombre no presto mucha atención a la pareja e insistió en que debían marcharse.

-Por favor retírense en este momento, que no estamos para perder el tiempo, Candy enseguida tomo el brazo del rubio y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Esperen, la voz del hombre tras ellos los detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Viven ustedes en este edificio? Ella se puso nerviosa y él tomo control de la situación.

-No, venimos hacer una vista al casero.

-¿De casualidad no conocen a la señorita Candice White?

-¿La chica que es enfermera? solo de vista.

-¿No saben si se encuentra en su departamento?

-No podría decirle oficial, estamos llegando pero si quiere subo a llamarle.

-No es necesario, si no la vemos bajar en un rato más subiremos por ella, aquéllo les asombro a los rubios.

-Ella es muy buena persona ¿Por qué la buscan? La rubia trataba de hablar con naturalidad pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

-No se asuste señora, la señorita White es menor de edad y un juez dio instrucciones de llevarle a un lugar en donde este segura, no esta bien que viva sola y que por demás trabaje para ganarse el sustento.

-Ahh, fue la único que logró gesticular.

-Nos retirados, con su permiso, a esta hora generalmente ella se encuentra trabajando, al ver que Candy no se movía Albert la abrazó de la cintura y la hizo caminar muy pegada a él, se movían con lentitud para no levantar sospechas hasta perderse de tras de las puertas del edificio, cuando realmente querían salir corriendo de aquel lugar, y alejarse lo más posible de Elroy Andrew.

-Mantén la calma pequeña, no corras, camina con naturalidad, ella estaba realmente asustada, todo lo dicho por Mac Gregor era cierto y estaba mucho más adelantado de lo que él había dicho, esos hombres había venido por ella para llevarla a un convento.

-Tengo miedo Albert, esos hombre nos pueden separar, ella habla y apenas se escuchaba su voz.

-Nada de eso, mantén la calma vamos al departamento del señor Tomas, y allí me esperas mientras voy por tus documentos y nuestras cosas.

Así lo hicieron, subieron sin poder la calma hasta donde el señor Tomas.

-Albert, no olvides mi cofre, y las tazas, no olvides empacar las pijamas a rayas y...

-Basta amor, esto sera provisional, no podemos llevarnos todo, los ojos de ella se humedecían.

-Pero son nuestras cosas, no podemos dejar todo botado.

-No lo haremos, le diremos al señor Tomas que le haremos llegar el alquiler con los chicos, que vamos a visitar a tus madres porque se presentó una emergencia, todo estar seguro acá.

-¡Y que emergencia! Dijo la rubia, él sonreía con ternura.

-Te prometo que pronto vendremos por nuestras cosas amor, todo va a estar bien, al llegar con el casero ya estaban más tranquilos.

Toc toc toc

-Buenos días señor Tomas, el rubio saludaba con total naturalidad al viejo casero que afectuosamente le hacía pasar.

Minutos más tarde el rubio salia con sigilo para no ser visto, ya en su departamento empacaba los tesoros de su novia y algunas de sus pocas pertenencias, en menos de lo pensado ya estaba de regreso y después de notificarle de su viaje a el casero se retiraban, ella al no ver que no traía nada en las manos lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquila pequeña en un momento estarsn en tus manos todos tus tesoros.

-¿En dónde los dejaste? Ella veía sobre sus hombro y no lograba ubicar sus pertenencias, al pasar junto a los oficiales les saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, después de esto escucharon al hombre con el que habían hablado dando la orden de subir a buscar a la chica, al cruzara la esquina Albert comenzó a correr a la parte posterior del edificio y Candy le seguía de cerca, en el césped yacían dos valijas, las recogieron y sin perder tiempo tomaron un carruaje que venia desocupado dándole la dirección de la mansión Mac Gregor.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazón esa latina rápidamente.

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer Albert?

-Ponerte a salvo, por ahora eso es lo más importante, sí te vinieron a buscar es porque la señora Elroy logró que te quitaran el apellido Andrew, creo que lo mejor será que aceptes la proporción del señor Mac Gregor, así esa mujer no podrá hacer nada en tu contra.

-¿Y tú? ¿También vas a aceptar? Él tomaba sus manos con dulzura.

-Mi amor, por ahora tu seguridad es lo que importa, esperemos hablar con el abogado antes de decidir sobre eso, estoy muy grande para ser adoptado ¿no crees? Ella se acercaba a él y le daba y beso en los labios.

-Te amo Albert.

-También te amo princesa.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

El camino hasta la mansión de Mac Gregor se hizo corto para la pareja, veían a todos lados temiendo que alguien los siguiera pero por la visto todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, el empleado encargado de vigilar la puerta les abrió sonriente la pareja era más que apreciada por todo en aquel lugar, el anciano al percatarse que eren ellos corrió a recibirles alarmado, prácticamente se acababan de marchar algo debía andar mal, no pudo más que sonreír al ver que Albert traia una maleta y un bolso a cuesta.

-¿Por lo visto la respuesta es si? enseguida mando a avisarle a mi abogado para que tramite todo.

-Espere señor pare su carreta que va muy deprisa, la rubia se ponía los brazos en la cadera en jarra, la expresión de felicidad de anciano se desvaneció y el rubio reía al verlo.

-No es eso, Elroy se le adelanto, mejor le explicamos adentro si aun esta en pie la oferta de venirnos a vivir con usted, la rubia entraba con la cara descompuesta después de nombrar a esa mujer.

-¿Cómo es eso? Mac Gregor estaba asombrado, según su amigo el tramite no tenia tanto tiempo de haberse iniciado.

-Primero instálense en sus habitaciones y descansen, yo voy a ver que puedo averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

-Pues la policía estaba buscando a Candy, cuando llegamos al departamento nos encontramos con sorpresa, por poco nos cachan, esto es algo serio señor Mac Gregor.

-Ya te dije que me digas tío o solo William muchacho, el anciano movía la mano y se retiraba para hacer algunas llamadas, mientra ellos subía las pocas pertenencia que lograron sacar del departamento.

Ambos subieron para desempacar, no tardaron mucho porque Albert apenas tenia cinco camisas buenas que utilizaba en ocasiones especiales como ir a la iglesia o pasear los fines de semana con su amada Candy y un par de pantalones adicionales al que llevaba puesto, ella apenas tenia dos abrigos, cuatro vestidos de diario, sus uniformes dos pares de botines, lo más importante su amado cofre de tesoros, al verlo lo abrazo para luego colocarlo sobre la cama y salir corriendo para abrazar a su novio.

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo, dijo al verlos y lanzarse en sus brazos , él la levanto y le dio vueltas feliz de estar juntos, las risas se escucharon en toda la mansión, desde la sala Mac Gregor los escucho y suspiro con la esperanza de que decidieran quedarse, desde hace tanto tiempo no se escuchaban risas en su casa que aquello le alegraba el alma.

-Eres una escandalosa amor, le dijo el rubio al colocarla en el suelo, ello reía y se aferraba a él pues se había mareado con tanta vuelta.

-Lo siento es que me hiciste muy feliz, empacaste mi cofre , gracias, poniéndose en puntillas le daba un beso en los labios.

-Cambien traje las pijamas pero las metí en mi bolso luego te doy la tuya, necesitamos solucionar esto lo antes posible, aun me parece insólito que esa mujer loca es capaz de hacer.

-Así es ella Albert, siempre queriendo controlar todo y a todos ¿por qué ensañarse conmigo si ya no formo parte de su familia y no llevo su apellido?

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, todo es muy extraño, esperemos que el señor Mac Gregor logre averiguar algo.

Al bajar buscaron por todas partes a Mac Gregor hasta que el ama de llaves les indico que el señor les esperaba en su despacho, allí lo encontraron hablando por teléfono, al verlo les guiño el ojo y les hizo señas para que se sentaran mientras el terminaba de hablar, al parecer eran buenas noticias, tardo unos minutos junto al teléfono escuchando sin decir nada.

-Muchas gracias, averigua en cuanto tiempo puedo enviar a mi abogado para registrarla como propia, esto sera pan comido amigo, no sabes como te agradezco la ayuda, sabes que siempre estoy para apoyarte si es necesario.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-El agradecimiento de un padre hija, Elroy Andrew utilizo todas sus influencias para que el tramite de repudiarte se hiciera en tiempo récord, así que... pronto serás toda una Mac Gregor, por ahora tendrás que permanecer escondida.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Mi trabajo? no puedo faltar al hospital me van a botar, ella se levantaba de su asiento molesta.

-Es eso o ir a el convento de las hermanas de la caridad hasta que yo pueda legalizar tu adopción Candy.

-No entiendo señor Mac Gregor ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esta sucediendo?

-Es William o tío ¿Cuantas veces lo voy a repetir? y ese es otro asunto muchacho, esta mujer realmente se esta ensañando, alego que Candy llevaba una vida disoluta, que vivía con un hombre y tenia un novio en New york y no sé cuantas Barbaridades más, ¿Quien es ese sujeto hija? pensé que ustedes dos eran pareja.

-¿A caso esa mujer esta loco? Albert palidecía al escuchar tanto disparate, por instinto se levanto y abrazo de manera protectora a su novia, no era justo que la difamaran de esa manera cuando ella era una mujer recta y nunca había dado motivos de que hablar.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo, el anciano solo observaba como él la protegía y ella se aferraba a él.

-Ella es mio prometida y no es novia de nadie, al único que conoce en New York es a un actor que estudio con ella y los chicos Conwell en el internado en Londres, la maldad de esta mujer no tiene limites.

-El poder del dinero hijo ¿Ves ? espero que ahora acepte mi propuesta, tu como Albert Mac Gregor , tendrás mucha influencia y podrás defenderte de esa mujer si yo llegara a faltar y ella como mi hija, seras tan influyente como él, y la verdad no hay otro camino, o aceptas ser mi hija o te arriesgas a que esa mujer te persiga y te meta aun convento, ella solo sollozaba sobre el pecho de Albert, no podía entender por qué la odiaban tanto.

-Aceptamos, dijo Albert sin pensarlo más, aquello era más de lo que su buen carácter podía soportar.

-Es la decisión más acertada hijo, Mac Gregor estaba complacido y feliz de que por fin entraran en razón.

-Pero si acepta ser un Mac Gregor no podremos casarnos, la voz de Candy se quebraba al decir aquello.

-No te preocupes hija, eso ya esta más que arreglado, resulta que mi primo tenia un hijo, el chico era un poco descarriado, antes de que iniciara la guerra el muy tonto se unió al ejercito, no por hacer nada heroico o por defender sus ideales, fue por escapar al compromiso que su padre había acordado con una mujer, la rubia abría los ojos asustada.

-¿Entonces Albert tendría que casarse con otra mujer? enseguida su llanto se hizo más copioso.

-No hija, deja que termine de contarte, resulta que la chica estaba enamorada de otro hombre y en lugar de hablar con sus padres se entrego a él al saberse comprometida, de esa entrega resulto embarazada, por supuesto mi primo enseguida anulo el compromiso, pero su hijo no se entero, cuando lograron localizarlo ya había estallado la guerra y no pudieron evitar que fuera al frente, oficialmente fue declarado perdido en acción, después de buscar logramos encontrar a uno de sus compañeros, él murió tratando de salvar a su mejor amigo, el cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado, este chico nos entrego un anillo que era de él, después de todo William era solo un chico que quería labrase un futuro por su propia mano.

-Pero esto no sería justo Se.. William, su sobrino no merece esto, su primo tampoco, Albert no entendía aquella locura.

-Créeme Albert que mi primo estará más que feliz que tu tomes el lugar de su hijo, bien pudieras ser tu, no recuerdas tu pasado, ademas le estarías haciendo un gran favor, su mujer perdió la cordura, y pues en parte me temo que fue por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo qué por su culpa? preguntaba la rubia y el anciano respiraba profundamente antes de sentarse abatido.

-Resulta que le envíe una fotografía de ustedes dos, quería que ellos te conocieran Candy, que los conocieran a los dos, su mujer al ver a Albert lo confundió con su hijo y le dio una crisis nerviosa, la tuvo que internar en un sanatorio.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien? Mac Gregor negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta muy enferma, el medico no le da muchas esperanza, Albert la idea de todo esto es de mi primo, yo le comente tu historia y le dije si me fuera posible adoptaría a Candy, y a él se le ocurrió que tu podrías pasar por su hijo y que en recompensa serias su heredero, ellos solo tuvieron un hijo, y pues ya no tiene a quien heredarle sus vienes, solo quiere que su mujer viva sus últimos días en paz, con todo esto que esta sucediendo no solo se beneficia él si ustedes también.

-¿Podrías por favor pensar en esto como una posibilidad? tendrías dos meses para pensarlo, el clima de Escocia no es favorable para la salud de Melina y se nos ocurrió que seria bueno que se vinieran después de todos somos los últimos Mac Gregor en linea directa y nuestro Clan se unirá a otro por no tener herederos, el anciano se levantaba de hombros.

-¿Eso le afectaría mucho a usted? Albert preguntaba porque estaba preocupado por él y por que si su Candy era una Mac Geregor aquello podía llegar a afectarla a ella también, las cosas estaban bastante complicadas en ese punto.

-Moralmente si, económicamente no, cuando era joven vi como mi tío casi inicia una guerra contra mi padre por dinero, gracias a Dios mi primo y yo eramos muy unidos y acordamos establecer algunas inversiones juntos, hacernos de un patrimonio al margen del Clan y nos fue bien, tenemos una buena fortuna aparte de lo que nos corresponde por derecho, cuando nosotros no estemos ustedes podrán decidir si mantenerse sujetos al el Clan o separase de el, eso era algo que habíamos acordado hace mucho tiempo no íbamos a permitir que se repitiera la historia de William, lamentablemente ella no lo sabia, la ultima frase escapo de los labios de Mac Gregor sin querer.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
